The Keeper's Wards
by Nightshade's sydneylover150
Summary: The Jedi have fallen. Newly fallen Jedi Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader has captured the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Keeper of the Jedi's Sith and Fallen Jedi Holocrons with the aid of his clone troops. The Jedi Master Kenobi lies injured in the home of his fallen Padawan's wife as the Emperor implements his plan to form his Empire. However, a new power is rising.
1. Prologue

Title: Keeper's Wards

Beta: PegliOne (peglione) on Tumblr

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. It is the intellectual property of George Lucas, Lucasfilm Company, and Disney (unfortunately).

Rating: M (for language)

A/N:

"Speech"  
Thoughts  
**Force Conversations**  
"Lucasfilm memory"

* * *

_In a galaxy far, far away..._

_Newly fallen Jedi Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader has captured the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Keeper of the Jedi's Sith and Fallen Jedi Holocrons with the aid of his clone troops. The former Jedi has invalidated his former alliance with the Banite Sith Lord Darth Sidious after being promised greater knowledge and power by the Holocrons that are guarded by the venerable Jedi Kenobi. Vader has hidden himself and the Jedi within the confines of his wife's, Senator Amidala's, home._

_Now that the Jedi Master has awakened, the Senator is seeking aid to return her husband from darkness so that he, together with Kenobi, will end the burgeoning reign of the Emperor Palpatine. However, in the Jedi Temple a new power is rising that will send all plans to ruin..._


	2. Chapter One

Sometimes Obi-Wan wondered why he had been chosen to be the Sith Holocron Keeper. It wasn't like there was anything special about him. He was not strong in the Living Force like his Master had been and the Jedi Masters often described him as being anxious.

"You should tell the Council that it is not appropriate for them to be filling your head with this nonsense that you were chosen by the Unified Force," Qui-Gon had bluntly told him countless times. "Those 'bad feelings' you have are merely the byproduct of your own fear."

Master Qui-Gon had believed that Obi-Wan's predisposition for the Unified Force, as the other Masters had called it, was merely Obi-Wan's failure to be in tune with the Living Force.

Yet when Obi-Wan had told the Masters what his own Master had said, they informed him that the position would accept no other. The position of Keeper was never given by the Jedi Council or the Jedi Masters, it was a position that came from the Unified Force. It had been a position that Obi-Wan had held even before Qui-Gon rescued him on Bandomeer after the Obi-Wan was sent there for his "anger issues." Qui-Gon had never accepted this answer, demanding that his Padawan focus on the "here and now" as the Unified Force was merely a myth touted by those who cannot accept the "truth" about the Force. In the deepest depths of the now-Jedi Master's heart, Obi-Wan wondered how his Master could have been so naïve.

Whenever he thinks that he cannot help but berate himself for daring to degenerate his venerable Master's words.

But Obi-Wan could not and still cannot understand how Qui-Gon could believe such a thing when his own Grandmaster was a follower of the Unified Force and had foresight.

None of that mattered now. He had been dead and gone for almost fifteen years. The older Jedi had never held any power over the Council's decision or, maybe, the Force's decision to make Obi-Wan the Sith Holocrons' Keeper.

Yet Obi-Wan could acknowledge in the deepest recesses of his mind or on his worst nights that Qui-Gon's disapproval of his position and Force alignment badly bothered him.

_Yet he was right to think that my position as Keeper would lead to ruin. The objects… the beings I have guarded for years… have taken my former Padawan as their student. This is all my fault._

Even as this thought crossed his mind, another portion of Obi-Wan's consciousness asked, _Or was that just a lie I've been told?_

* * *

Revan often wondered if the Jedi had become stupider since his death.

_Yes, he knew that he had returned to the Jedi years after he had created this Holocron. He had, after all, spoken to his later Holocrons, thank you very much. He had even spoken to his technically Grey Jedi Revan counterpart's wife, Bastilla. What of it? It was not like those two weren't under suspicion for supposedly trying to "corrupt" Jedi Initiates and Padawans._

So many Force gifts had been lost due to the blindness of Jedi Masters who were so narrow minded as to believe there was only one aspect to the Force. The young Jedi Keeper had had the potential to use many of the Force gifts that the Jedi of Revan's time had used.

_Kenobi, the Sith Holocrons Firebird, would always be young to Revan and the other Sith Holocrons. He had even heard Cognus and Traya speaking about ways to de-age the boy, if needed, in order to help break the Jedi's hold over the Holocrons' Keeper._

Alas, the current… well former… Jedi had believed that these gifts would lead "to the Dark Side." Revan could practically hear quotation marks from here! The boy still did not realize after thirty plus years that the Jedi Council's word about the Force is not the end all be all.

Yet Revan understood the Keeper's fear, perhaps better than any of the other Sith Lords, Ladies, and Apprentices. (Well, perhaps Pall understood. She was a former Jedi, as was Traya, but the two were extremely disconnected from their former lives.) In some ways, the Firebird's life had mimicked Revan's own, but in others it was drastically different.

Revan, of course, had never been sent away to the Corps nor had he ever been informed that he was "too angry" at a young age.

_The Gray One was sowing the seeds for the Firebird's turn, yet the Fiery One never turned. An interesting conundrum…_

As Revan observed his fellow Sith plotting ways to manipulate their Keeper, he decided he was going to take a different course of action. He knew that eventually his fellow Sith would fall in line, even his former Jedi Master, Kreia, now known as Lady Traya, and the feared Lady Phobos.

* * *

Padme wondered what had caused the drastic change in her husband that had led to him turning on the Jedi. She had known that her husband had not been pleased with the Jedi Council, but she had never believed that he would harm his fellow Jedi Knights, let alone the younglings. Anakin had always spoken fondly of the little ones. He had told her once that the younglings were the only group in the Jedi that he loved because they were uncorrupted by the apathy that seemed to plague the older Jedi, particularly the Jedi Council.

Padme had to agree that the Jedi Council seemed apathetic and disconnected from the plight of the common people. How could any being deny the importance of family, love, and happiness by claiming that those emotions were the path to the Dark Side? It seemed criminal.

That was always the issue that Padme had with Anakin's Jedi Master, Obi-Wan. The older man seemed oblivious to the pain Anakin was experiencing. Surely the man must have understood that these things did not lead to the Dark Side. He must be young enough to remember how it felt to be with his family before the Jedi took him from them.

Now Padme needed to talk the man who had been oblivious to so much while her husband was out "doing recon."

* * *

TBC


End file.
